Ace A Live/Factions
This is a list of factions in Ace A Live, along with its description for each. "Note: Article is still work in progress." Organizations Circum-Pacific Allied Forces The Circum-Pacific Allied Forces, also known as CPAF, is a military alliance comprised of nations within the Pacific Rim. First established in 1993, the CPAF became a well-equipped force thanks to the assistance of various multinational corporations and private military companies, the latter of which comprised 10% of the total fighting power. In addition, the CPAF has a number of special warfare units (SWI) created to deal with threats that are highly dangerous, specifically those who are in possesion of Spirits held against their will. The military alliance is largely based on the Independent State Allied Forces from [http://acecombat.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_Combat_04%3A_Shattered_Skies Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies]. Ratatoskr Ratatoskr is an organization dedicated to deal with Spirits with peaceful means and to stop an unknown organization from attain the powers of the Spirits as well as their mysterious "Inverse Form". Led by an unknown entity, Ratatoskr became a well-known force to be reckoned with, featuring an air arm for combat operations. Their aircraft include mostly vertical take off and landing (VTOL)-type jets as well as conventional ones. Also, they have an airship called Fraxinus, which is led by Kotori Itsuka. They have some sort of a relation with a CPAF unit, though to what extent is unknown. Corporations Wernher and Noah Enterprises Wernher and Noah Enterprises is a multinational corporation based in Belgium originally specializing in weapons and, later on, as a supplier of multipurpose technologies. Like many parts of its history in Ace Combat Infinity, Wernher Noah help brought aid to the disaster sites created by both the meteor strikes and the spacequakes. The company even provided private military companies and its mercenaries various types of equipment for military use. General Resource Limited General Resource Limited is a European multinational aerospace, defense and IT manufacturer based in Berlin, Germany. One of their current projects is the company's latest aircraft, the XFA-36A Game. It is implied that Ellen Mira Mathers was once an employee of this company, but got transferred to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries some time after. Neucom Incorporated Neucom Incorporated is an American multinational aerospace, defense and IT manufacturer based in Silicon Valley. Their products include the revolutionary R-series; among them, the R-101 Delphinus #1. Taiga Heavy Industries Taiga Heavy Industries is an aircraft manufacturer known for building some of the world's most advanced aircraft with unusual designs. One of this is their well-known ASF-X Shinden. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Deus.Ex.Machina Industries is an English multinational corporation specializing in the manufacture of Realizer units. It is the second largest company on the planet, behind Wernher and Noah Enterprises. As a result of the threat posed by the Spirits, DEM received orders from various governments to mass-produce Realizers sufficient enough to handle this situation. Some of their employees are believed to have training equal to that of the world's best special forces teams, hence, they are assigned to the company's customers. According to some reports, DEM was alleged to have been manufacturing a weapon based on classified data from Operation Halvanhelev in the 1940s. Although unknown at the moment, if information is correct, it would constitute to a violation of international law. Squadrons Circum-Pacific Allied Forces *Archangel Squadron - officially known as the 21st Tactical Fighter Squadron, this squadron was primarily comprised of two members, flight leader Daniel Ortara and second-in-command Michael McCloud. But with the arrival of the squadron's number three, Shido Itsuka, it officially became a three-ship squadron. In addition, it also has a number of Spirits as support units. *Sea Owl Squadron - officially known as the 301st Tactical Fighter Squadron, the Sea Owl Squadron has five members, including it's squadron leader, Bernhard Schwartze. Their primary plane is the F-14A Tomcat. To complement this, their strategy is to attack enemies at long range using their modified AIM-54 Phoenix missiles. The squadron is based on the Schnee Squadron from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. *Quox Squadron - officially known as the 16th Naval Strike Fighter Squadron, they specialize in all-weather suppression of enemy air defenses (SEAD). The five-ship squadron is led by Fiona Croomy. They primarily use the F/A-18C Hornet for the SEAD role. The squadron's name is based from a dragon of the same name from Namco's The Tower of Druaga series. *307 Aerial Squad - nicknamed "Hell Alice", they are a mercenary squadron known to fight using otherwise obsolete fighter jets. The squadron is a direct reference from the anime Shirobako. Refugee Liberation Front *Nehemah Squadron - officialy known as the 10th Fighter Group, its members are known to harbor the RLF's ideals for the removal of the supposed injustices of the major powers. The squadron is led by Wilhelm van Durm and it's known to have utilized the Typhoon during operations. The squadron is based on the Belkan Rot Team from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. United States Air Force *Sandalphon Squadron - officially known as the 1st Experimental Fighter Wing, this squadron originally fought in World War II but became part of Operation Halvanhelev in order to stop the Nazi research and development of the Spirit. The list of members include Junichi Kumamiya, Dominic Fuentes, Ulrich Galant and Erika Mitsuochi *Stinger Squadron - a fighter squadron assigned to missions during Operation Halvanhelev. The only known named member is the squadron's leader, Captain James de Lanta. *Bison Squadron - a fighter-bomber squadron which was known to have sortied during the assault on the Nazi laboratory in Norway during Operation Halvanhelev. Neucom Inc. *Murakumo Squadron - a three-ship squadron consisting of R-101 Delphinus airframes. This is mainly a test squadron for many Neucom aircraft, although they fight in some areas in order for Neucom to obtain combat data. The squadron includes Mana Takamiya as its leader. Ratatoskr * Japan Air Self-Defense Force *